What the Hell
by shebedesib
Summary: Based on the song What the Hell by Avril Lavigne. Kate has decided she is just going to let loose and have some fun. How does Gibbs react to that?


**What the Hell**

They had finally done it. They had convinced him to go out to the club with them and Kate, Abby, and Ziva couldn't be more thrilled with the fact. Kate was thrilled because Gibbs would be there, and Ziva and Abby because they had a plan.

**Earlier that day...**

Kate, Abby, and Ziva all sat on Abby's bed trying to figure out what they should do that night.

"Oh, I know, we can go clubbing!" Abby exclaimed as she bounced up and down on the bed enthusiastically.

"Yes, and we can invite the guys to come along with us," Ziva agreed.

"Ugh, can't we just stay in tonight guys?" Kate asked. She really didn't feel like being the fifth wheel. Again.

"Absolutely not! Why don't you want to go out? It'll be fun," Abby said, trying to convince her.

"I'm going to be the fifth wheel yet again. I hate that."

"Well, we could invite Gibbs along, yes?" Ziva said, she knew her friend had a thing for their boss.

"How about no? Guys it's not like he would even go. Besides, that would just make two people with no one to dance with," Kate said, secretly liking the idea. She would love to see how he would act around her outside of work.

"Well, I'm calling him anyway and asking him. We know you like him Kate. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Why don't you just go for it?" Abby couldn't see why her friend wouldn't just admit it.

"He's my boss, Abs. I could get fired for even trying. Not to mention what it could do to my reputation."

"Kate that will not happen. Have you seen the way he looks at you? I swear half of the time I think he is going to jump you and take you right there in the middle of the squad room. McGee and Tony already think something is going on between you two," the Israeli informed her. While she had been talking to Kate, she noticed Abby get up and leave the room.

"No he doesn't, and Tony thinks everyone is screwing everyone."

"Listen to her Kate, you'll see what she's talking about tonight. Gibbs said he would come," the Goth proclaimed.

"He what? No, you guys, just…no. He doesn't feel that way about me so can we just drop this please?"

"Kate when I asked him if he would come tonight, he asked who was going and I said everyone. He specifically asked if you were coming _before _he said yes. Kate he's only coming because you are. I think that's some pretty solid evidence."

"No, Abby, it's not." Abby rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Fine, but just come anyway, please?"

Kate thought about it for a few minutes before finally giving in, "Alright, what should I wear?"

"Something sexy," Abby said, giving Kate a look as if to say 'duh.'

Kate just laughed. "Ok, I'm going to go home and get ready. I'll see you guys later.

After Kate had gone, Ziva and Abby came up with a plan to make Kate realize that Gibbs had feelings for her and to make them do something about said feelings. It just involved Kate, a lot of alcohol, and some cooperation from the boys.

Ziva had texted Kate to let her know to meet them by the bar at nine.

As Kate got out of her car, she looked down at her outfit, hoping she looked right. She wanted to look sexy and sophisticated, not like she was trying too hard. She had on a tight red dress that hugged her curved and went to mid thigh with a thin black belt at her waist. The neckline was high on one side and gradually dipped down as it went across to the other. She paired it with five inch black heels that had straps that crossed at the ankle.

Walking across the parking lot, she got more confident with each step. She looked good and she knew it. She just hoped she looked good enough to hold Gibbs' attention.

Once in the club she walked up to the bar and saw Abby, and Ziva. Abby had on a tight black dress with a corset like tie at the font and Ziva had on a mint green spaghetti strapped dress with black lace around the neck line that barely reached her upper thigh.

"Ok, now I feel like I'm not dressed sexy enough. Holy shit you guys. You look amazing," Kate said once she was close enough for them to hear her.

Ziva and Abby turned around then. When they saw Kate their jaws dropped.

"What? Does it look ok?" Kate asked, her confidence dwindling the longer they just stared at her.

Abby was the first one to realize she was gawking and elbowed Ziva.

"Gibbs is going to have a heart attack when he sees you," the Goth said.

"Really?"

"Yes, he is definitely going to have a hard time looking anywhere else tonight," Ziva said with a smile.

"Where are the guys?" Kate just realized she hadn't seen them when she walked in.

"They'll be here in a little while. We wanted to have some girl time first," Abby said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Here you go," the bartender said, putting six shots down in front of them.

"Bottoms up," the Goth said, looking back and forth between her friends, encouraging them to do some shots.

When Kate took a shot, she didn't realize one of Abby's shots being put down in front of her.

"You know, you're kind of slow Kate. We've already taken ours," the Goth said, hoping Kate didn't notice they were trying to get her drunk.

Kate just rolled her eyes and threw back another shot. Another shot was put down in front of her. Abby knew it didn't take much to make Kate drunk. After a few more, Abby decided she had had enough. She didn't want Kate so drunk that she wouldn't remember anything, just drunk enough so that she would just let loose and have fun.

"Come on, let's go dance!" Kate yelled over the music.

"Hang on," Ziva said while pulling out her phone to text Tony and tell him the guys needed to get there soon. The show was about to start.

_**We're here. Coming in now.**_

Ziva smiled as she looked up and caught Tony's eye. His eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing. Ziva noticed this and winked at him before turning back to her friends and heading for the dance floor.

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee headed for the bar and Tony made sure to pick a spot where they could see the girls perfectly.

"Do you see the girls Tony?" McGee asked, knowing he could, but trying to get their boss to look.

"Yeah, they're right over there," Tony pointed over his shoulder making sure Gibbs looked.

And sure enough, he had. When he saw Kate his eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped. Tony, who had yet to see Kate, turned around and saw her, Abby, and Ziva dancing on each other. Ziva said something to Abby and Kate that the guys couldn't hear, but whatever it was it made Kate look over at them. Kate looked Gibbs right in the eye, and winked at him. His eyes widened and she just smiled and went back to dancing.

Tony and McGee knew what was coming. They had seen Kate drunk enough times to know that she does some things that she normally wouldn't and with how she was dancing, they knew what was coming and it was coming soon.

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
All cause I was making out with your friend  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun_

Gibbs couldn't believe his eyes. He'd never seen Kate act this way. She was grinding with some guy that he had never noticed before and Abby was at her front dancing with Ziva. Kate looked right at him, smirked, and grabbed Abby and started kissing her. Gibbs' eyes were practically out of the sockets when he saw them start kissing. He couldn't believe she was doing that.

"She's screwing with me!" Gibbs said to no one in particular which made Tony and McGee start laughing. Of course, Gibbs didn't know that Kate acted this way when she got drunk. He had no idea that she would kiss just about anyone that walked by. They'd seen it happen more than once. However, they had never seen her be so blatantly obvious with their boss. But, that was kind of the point. She wanted Gibbs to realize what he's missing.

_You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy  
_

Once she pulled away from Abby, she came up to the bar to get something to drink. She made sure to move in just the right way so Gibbs' eyes never left her. And it worked. He never looked anywhere else. His eyes were glued to her.

Gibbs had finally decided he needed to do something.

"Kate, do you want to dance?" He asked, hoping he sounded calm.

She looked him up and down as if contemplating if she wanted to. She stepped closer to him, grabbed a hold of his shirt and put her mouth by his ear.

"Nah," was all she said before turning and walking away, moving her hips in a way that should be considered a sin.

_All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What the Hell  
_

Kate smiled. She knew he was still watching her. It was fun teasing him. She hadn't ever purposefully teased someone before. Sure, she hadn't wanted to come in the first place, but she's glad she did. She loves her whole "What the Hell" attitude she gets when she's been drinking. She only wished she could have this kind of attitude all the time.

_So what if I go out on a million dates  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
Don't get me wrong  
I just need some time to play  
_

Gibbs' followed Kate out to the dance floor, determined to get her to dance with him. He had hoped she wouldn't notice him, but of course he wouldn't be that lucky.

She had felt him following her. She turned around and walked up to him, getting close enough that their bodies were almost touching.

"Dance with me Kate."

"I don't know. Why should I?" she asked, with a smirk on her face.

"Because you know you want to," he said huskily.

She shrugged and stepped back from him. He thought she was going to walk away so he was surprised when she grabbed hold of his shoulders and slid down his body.

When she came back up she noticed the look on his face and gave a throaty laugh.

"Come on Jethro, I thought you wanted to dance."

He smiled and stated dancing with her. A slow song started playing and he grabbed her hips and she placed her arms around his neck.

"What happened to that date you had the other day?"

"Eh, he didn't hold my attention."

He had noticed she had been going out on dates a lot recently and never with the same guy. He was afraid he would never get his chance with her.

"Do I hold your attention, Katie?" __

All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What the Hell  


"I don't know," she said as she leaned in to kiss him, "Do you?"

_What the Hell_, she thought as her lips met his. _He's your boss, who cares. You deserve this._

When she pulled away, Kate looked into his eyes and said, "Nah, that was easily forgettable."

"What the Hell, Kate?" Gibbs asked as she started laughing and kissed him again.

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head when  
I'm messing with you in bed_

__"You're messing with me Kate."

"I know, it's so much fun to watch you squirm," she said with a wink.

He pinched her side and leaned in to kiss her again.

_All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What the Hell  
_

The kiss got heated rather quickly.

"Come one Jethro," she said he eyes clouded over with lust, "take me home."

"You got it Katie," he said with a smile and he kissed her again before grabbing her hand and dragging her from the club.

"What happened back there Abs? I was expecting her to kiss that guy, not you," Tony said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. I definitely wasn't expecting that. But I can say one thing. She is one hell of a kisser," the Goth said causing everyone to laugh.

FIN


End file.
